


Inevitability

by Captainlilycaits



Category: The Good Karma Hospital
Genre: F/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainlilycaits/pseuds/Captainlilycaits
Summary: Ruby didn't force Gabriel out of her room in 2,03 and the sharing a bed, cuddles and lots of explanations happen. Kinda fluffy with a touch of angst. Written because I can't believe there's hardly any fics for this fandom!!
Relationships: Ruby Walker/Gabriel Varma
Comments: 15
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

It was inevitable. 

Ruby knew she was a cuddler; Marcus had repeatedly complained about her clinging to him in her sleep, groaning about how the woman was a human radiator too hot for him even in the winter months. 

Despite this she allowed Gabriel to share the bed with her- not wanting him to sleep on the wooden bench outside or the cold stone floor. She was sure it was because she didn’t want one of the finest doctors she knew freezing to death in his sleep (then having to face the wrath of Lydia because of her own goddam selfishness) and not because she was pretty sure she was halfway to being in love with him. 

They had argued. Of course they had 2 years of constantly being at each others throats and nothing had changed, except this time it wasn’t about their patients or medicine but about Ruby’s father. 

They had gotten ready for bed in silence. She had huffed and gone to brush her teeth and get changed expecting him to have left the room and found somewhere else to sleep. How could he expect her to tolerate him being so close to her after she had sided with her distant father after abandoning her as an infant! He was an insufferable bastard who could find anywhere else in the whole of India to sleep tonight. Her gums felt sore after she brushed her teeth, she was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she hadn't realised the amount of pressure she’d been using to clean her teeth. Sighing she made her way back through to the bedroom. Gabriel had been standing outside patiently waiting for her to finish so he could also get ready for bed. Any eye contact was ignored and any apologies or explanations fell on deaf ears. She wasn't ready to admit there was some truth to his words or that maybe she had reacted harshly and was rude, throwing tantrums like a child. 

Pulling the cold covers over her bare legs, Ruby relaxed into the bed ready for a night of what she presumed would be a fitful sleep; thoughts of an absent father and an uncle wanting to meet her plagued her mind along with the image of a certain tall, dark doctor. Incredibly distracted she hadn't even noticed the mattress dip next to her until a hairy leg brushed against her own. 

“Sorry” Gabriel murmured quickly moving his limb away from hers into the little space he had in the bed. Ruby shuddered from the loss of contact mumbling that it was okay as she turned herself over and tried to get some sleep. She felt Gabriel turn himself onto his side next to her and let out a sigh he didn’t realise he’d been holding.

“Goodnight Ruby” 

“Night “ she responded into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens now the two are sharing a bed together? .....

Gabriel woke up with a start. He’d woken up feeling sweaty and warm despite it being quite cold when he first went to bed and opened his bleary eyes to welcome the new day, but it was pitch black out. Fumbling his hand around on the bedside table for his watch he raised the item closer to his face. 2.30 am? He should really go back to sleep. 

Stretching to place his watch back to its original place he realised the dead weight that currently weighed down on his left side. Ruby started to stir, gripping tighter to his shirt and his side. How she had managed to maneuver herself into his arms, he couldn’t tell you. Sighing and not wanting to cause the sleeping woman in his arms he relaxed back into the mattress. After an inner debate of whether to extract her from his embrace he closed his eyes and squeezed his arms back around her sleeping form accepting defeat. 

His eyes were closed, he was comfortable, it was dark, it wasn't as though he’d never fallen asleep with someone in his arms. But this was Ruby. Shed drove him absolutely mad since she’d come to the Good Karma hospital: a young inexperienced Brit who was barely out of medical school trying to find herself in a new country. She constantly disagreed with him and questioned his methods, they bickered and fought until they were split up by Lydia, Ram, Mhari or a patient they should have been treating. The sexual tension was getting unbearable and his pathetic pining was making him borderline unprofessional (Lydia was never shy to point this fact out). But how could he forget the tender moments they’ve shared? How could he forget the night she told him the story about her miscarrige after the whole situation with a young girls baby being left on Lydia and Greg’s doorstep? How he saw how much Ruby cared about the girl and her baby and the fury she felt for the girl's parents? And how could he forget Ruby cradling the newborn at morning briefing. Was he wishing for a future with her? If so did it involve the two of them having children? Would she want children soon or was she focusing on her career? 

He was getting ahead of himself.

It felt like he’d been waiting for sleep for hours. Memories after memories flickered behind closed eyelids. Reaching for his watch once again to see how long had really passed he tried shifting himself further up the bed so he was almost sitting, Ruby started to wriggle against him (little minx) her hands groping against his chest in a sleepy attempt to pull him back to their previous position. 

“Stop moving so much” Ruby grumbled.  
“Pardon” Gabriel responded in a whisper.  
“You, stop moving so much. I can’t sleep with all your stupid wriggling” Her head shot up so she was facing him. Gabriel had to hold in a snicker at how she looked in the pale moonlight, Her hair was mussed and she was pouting at him a way that made him melt.   
“Maybe if someone wasn’t so touchy in their sleep, I wouldn’t have to try move out of your clutches” he retorted  
“Sorry Gabriel,” she apologised, moving back to her end of the bed. “I’m a bit of a cuddler- Marcus used to just about tolerate it, erm I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I can go find a sofa to sleep on or-”  
“No!” He blurted out without thinking. “You were fine where you were. I-I didn’t mind that much I’d rather you get a good night's sleep. You did a lot of work yesterday, you deserve to rest”  
“You’re not wrong” she smiled softly at him. It was taking every muscle in his body and every last shred of resistance he could muster to stop himself from kissing her there and then. Sure it wasn’ where he’d planned kissing her for the first time (if he'd even worked up the guts to kiss her in the first place). He’d thought it’d be outside the hospital up against his motorbike or at the entrance before getting disrupted by a nurse or an orderly or worse Lydia! And then in years to come they could laugh about their adorable love story.

“Gabriel? Are you still awake?” She whispered breaking him out of his reverie.  
“Yes, I’m still here” He turned himself to face her so she knew she had his undivided attention.  
“If you didn’t mind it so much could we go back to where we were before? I’m just tired and I was super comfortable. I promise first thing tomorrow when I’ve apologised to my uncle ill ask for him to find somewhere for one of us to have our own bed”  
“Ruby it’s fine. I’m sorry if i offended you earlier. Things are very different here and I need to understand that situations like yours are handled differently here and sometimes things-”  
“It's fine. You shouldn't have to apologise. It’s a personal affliction and I shouldn’t have shouted at you. It-It’s a story for another day. Can we go back to sleep now?”  
“Of course” Gabriel smiled as he extended his arm across the small space of mattress they weren't using. She gingerly curled into his side tangling their legs together and using his shoulder as a pillow. It was oddly domestic, but neither seemed to mind.

Ruby craned her head up to place a chaste kiss on Gabriel’s cheek, at the same time as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

Their lips met. 

Gabriel was sure he was in heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I'll post the next chapter as soon as it's written. Im in a bit of a slump at the moment but hopefully I come back around!!


	3. Part 3- Endings

They kissed slowly, wrapped up in each other’s embrace and feeling completely and utterly happy. 

Ruby’s position started to become uncomfortable, she turned herself around in his arms and pressed against his chest in an attempt to straddle him in a move that she thought would have seemed somewhat sexy and relieved any agonizing pain she would have felt staying in their previous arrangement. Lethargically, she hauled her leg over so her hips were pressed against his. Strong, skillful hands trailed down Ruby’s sides and down her bare thighs before making their way back up to rest on her hips. 

They sat together for what felt like hours until the kisses became slow and lazy.

“Thank you Gabriel.” Ruby whispered, pressing her forehead against his.   
“And you, Ruby” he responded. 

Both let out a snigger and continued to smile at one another, just barely able to see the other.

“We should probably get to sleep. I’ve got an Uncle to sort things out with and lots of patients to diagnose, even though they don't fully understand me” Ruby said sitting up straighter.   
“You’re not the worst english doctor I've ever seen in India,” Gabriel replied softly.  
“Thanks, but i'm up there?”  
“No you're up with the best Dr Walker '' He responds sitting up straighter so he could lean in to kiss her again.   
“Don't let lydia hear you say that! You’ll be fired on the spot!” And the both let out silent laughs.

“What about me?” Gabriel asked after a second. Sitting up ruby responded,  
“What about you Dr Varma?”  
“Where am I ranked in your list of handsome foregin doctors?”  
“Well, There's obviously Dr Nair! You must know now about my fierce admiration for- I’m just kidding you’re really good. Even at the times you drive me up the wall,”  
“Glad to know” he mutters before capturing her lips once more.

They settled down and ruby returned to Gabiel’s side, still enveloping him in her cuddles.

“We should definitely sleep now” ruby mumbled into his shirt.  
“Yeah. See you in the morning Ruby,” he replied kissing her hairline.

The morning came full of sunshine and a tide of patients with various ailments and if Ruby's “uncle” (;)) noticed any longing looks or secret smiles he was sure not to bring it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! It's finally finished and I hope you enjoyed! If you have any recommendations for new stories or anything you want to ask- let me know! 
> 
> Until next time ;)


End file.
